Little Red Leather Jacket
by SilentTalker2000
Summary: She's supposed to be a fictitious character, but instead, she is Bella Swan's adopted sister who had been found on the beach as a young child. Bella never thought about the secret life of her younger sister, but with the discovery of her boyfriend's secret, Piper's soon comes to light. Rated T because I am PARANOID! Bella/Jake/OC eventually! I'm really bad at summaries...
1. Prologue

Salty ocean waves gently carressed the small body before receding back to just rise up again.

Stars shone brightly, along with the moon that was practically a dime in the sky, casting an eerie gloom over the beach.

The young girl lying on the beach was drenched and unconcious.

Her light purple eyelids covered brilliant hazel eyes with a rim of dark green around them. Honey colored ringlets limply framed the two-year-olds slightly chubby face. The young girl's skin was extremely pale with rosy cheeks that gave her the resemblence of a porcelin doll. Her lips a shade of rose pink were parted slightly and shaped into a small 'o'.

A plain white nightgown with only spaghetti straps to act as sleeves clung to the girl's soaked body. Next to her, a red cape with a hood and a basket lay forgotten. Soon, they were swept away by the ocean.

Noon the following day, the girl was still there. Still soaked, and still unconcious.

A young girl named Bella who was about three years of age, was toddling on the beach, occasionally looking back at her parents and smiling at them.

Her father, Charlie, would beam back at the child he only saw in the summer months and on Christmas. The girl's mother, Rénee, would provide a close-lipped, strained smile that showed the world how much she hated being at the place she was. The parents, having dealt with seperation for now two years, sat on opposite sides of the same log.

Suddenly, Bella came across the young girl and screamed bloody murder.

Bella's parents ran off the log and to the toddler and were shocked at the seen. As Rénee carried Bella back to the car, not wanting her to see something more gruesome then an unconcious two-year-old, Charlie grabbed a towel that had been brought along and bundeled up the girl.

The drive home was only comical, Charlie and Rénee discussing what to do with the small girl while being completely oblivious to their nearly four year old who was trying to get as far away from the two year old as she could.

Once home, Charlie checked every Abducted children website, every missing person's site, but no one was missing the small girl.

When the girl awoke, she was found to have amnesia and couldn't even remember her name.

Since she couldn't go on without a name, they decided to name her Piper.

Throughout the summer, Piper earned a special place in Charlie's heart, but Rénee detested the child, mostly because Piper was practically everything wished Bella to be, sans girly.

Piper was graceful, while Bella was clumsy.

Piper spoke her mind, while Bella had started to stutter.

Piper was courageous, while Bella was meek.

Rénee was a good woman, but jealousy made her overlook any good thing about Piper and she constantly pointed out the bad and sometimes make it seem a lot worse than it was.

She left Piper in Charlie's care, but Piper, at the tender age of four, began to yearn for summer to never come, for they had stopped winter time trips long ago.

When she was ten, Bella stopped summer trips to Forks, and Piper refused to go to Arizona.

So, when Charlie went to Arizona in the summer, Piper spent them with her best friend Jake and his family. Charlie only allowed this due to the fact the Blacks were close family friends and Piper literally had her own room.

Even when Charlie's trips stopped when Piper was thirteen, the family's had fallen so far into the rythym, she just took the Black home as her summer home. Charlie obviously visited often, he didn't need an excuse to see Billy.

Though, Piper's reservation family disapproved very clearly, she found friendship in the Cullen family, also, along with the stranger kids of Forks.

Piper may not have had a perfect life, but she was pretty sure she was about as close as you could get.

Then someone just had to screw it all up.


	2. It'll Be Awkward!

Piper's POV

It was just a normal Monday morning. I was wearing a hello kitty shirt that was red, white and blue, jeans, red leather jacket, and red high tops.

I poured myself a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch and started to eat while reading House Rules by Jodi Picoult.

My copy of the book was much abused from so much reading.

"Mornin', darlin'." Jasper smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Hey, Piper!" Alice smiled, also kissing my forehead.

"Morning. You two do understand the use of a doorbell, right?" I asked.

"No." The happy married couple said at the same time.

Suddenly, the house phone started to ring.

"One sec." I told Alice and Jasper.

I grabbed the wall phone off the wall to answer it.

"Swan Residence."

"Hi, who am I speaking too?"

"Um, Piper Swan. Who is this?"

"Oh. Er, hi, Piper. Its Bella."

"Uh...hey, Bella...erm, do you want-"

"Can I talk to Charlie?"

"Charlie? Oh! Dad...of course." I pulled the phone from my ear and covered the mouth piece. "Daddy! The phone!"

I heard my dad groan and I smirked.

"He's coming."

"Cool."

An awkward silence filled the air and finally my dad took the phone from me.

I retreated back to the kitchen and quietly ate my cereal waiting for the conversation to be finished.

"That would be great, Bells!" Dad's shut suddenly shattered the quiet and startled Jasper.

Dad got really quiet again and finally walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Jasper, Alice." Dad greeted before turning to me. "How do you feel about sharing your room?"

"Ex-excuse me?" I asked choking on my cereal just a little.

"Bella's going to stay with us."

"Your kidding, right?"

"Aw, come on, Piper? She'll be here in two weeks."

"But, can't she just...sleep on the couch?" I whined.

"For me?"

"Fine, I'll be nice to Bella the Teenage Bi-"

"Piper."

"Fine, fine."

"Great! Now, get to school."

Laughing, I toom one last bite of cereal, hugged my dad good bye, slung my bag on my back and headed to the car with Jasper and Alice.

"Whats so wrong about Bella?" Alice asked as I sighed in the back seat.

"Nothing, but I haven't seen her in five, almost six, years. Talk about awkward. And I have to share a room with her!" I groaned.

"Well, atleast she's not depressed." Jasper reasoned.

"I guess. But I'm not an empath either, so I'm not sure it would really matter if she was. How is he anyway?" I asked, slightly dreading the unwanted answer.

"Not very well." Alice sighed.

We pulled into parking spot next to Emmet and Rosalie.

"Hey, Emmy!" I smiled as he crushed me in a giant hug.

"I missed you, Pipes!" Emmet said childishly.

"Em, Can't. Breath."

He let go of me sheepishly.

"Wait, you don't NEED to breath."

Rolling my eyes, I waved by and started for the door...and almost got run over by a silver volvo as it sped into a parking spot.

"Edward!" I exclaimed as he got out. "You almost squished me!"

And...he just shrugged.

Freaking bastard, I growled at him in my mind.

Edward just glared at my back as I then skipped into school.

I opened my locker door, but it was closed almost immediately.

Leaning on the door, a boyishly grin spread across Jack Hughman's face.

His boyish hair cut, curly and brown stopping at his ears, perfectly tanned skin and startling blue eyes made him the classic school heart throb.

"Hey, Red." Jack greeted, tugging slightly on my red leather jacket.

"What do you need, Jack?" I asked, reopening my locker.

"Erm...Cindy's trying to kill me...again." Jack answered, tentavily looking over his shoulder fearfully.

"Ugh. Jack, what the hell did you steal?"

"Her history text book..."

"Give it to me. I'll give it back to her."

"Thanks, Piper! See ya at the meeting today." Jack smiled, handing me the brick of a book and hurrying off.

I rolled my eyes at one of my more childish friends.

Grabbing my own school supplies, I headed to mathematics...first stopping at History class to give Cindy her book.

After school, I headed to Ms Storybrook's classroom.

Yes, she was an English teacher.

Before I walked in, though, I checked to make sure no one was around and snapped my fingers.

My blonde ringlets were now pulled back to a half-pony held by a red butterfly clip, I wore a plain white dress, with long sleeves and went to just brushing my ankles but not my black ballet flats. To top it off, a red cape with a hood was tied around my neck and in my hands was a basket with cookies and all other sorts of treats. I walked in and saw that I was the last one hear.

There was Cindy. She wore a tattered brown dress and her normally silky, wavy dirt blond hair was knotted and in need of a wash. She wore no shoes and in her hands was a bucket.

Jack was leaning lazily against Ms Storybrook's desk. In his hand was an axe and he wore an outfit common for one who lived in the country in medieval times.

Then, there was Raven. She wore a dress with a yellow skirt and blue shirt with puffy blue and red sleeves. In her hands, Raven was twisting a red apple. Her raven black hair was held back by a red headband with a bow.

Riley was fast asleep with her head resting on her crossed arms as she slept on a desktop. She wore a medieval pink dress with black flats, next to her a small spinning wheel sat on the ground.

George and Lily were playing cards on the floor. They were the youngest, just freshmen. Lily wore a bonnet and a pilgrim girl dress with lace up black shoes known in those times. George wore trousers, a dress shirt, and a jacket with black shoes also known in pilgrim times. By George's side was a loaf of bread.

Coraline was sitting ontop of a desk, looking out of the window wistfully, her thoughts far away. She was the most reserved of us all. Her blonde hair was braided and so long it was coiled around a metal and much older version of those things that make hoses not get all knotted.

"Hey, Red." Jack called.

"Hey"s resounded throughout the whole room.

"Hey, guys." I said, smiling slightly.

The door reopened and I quickly claimed a seat.

"Please, children, sit." Ms Storybrook smiled. "And will someone please wake Riley?"

Everyone standing found a seat and Cindy claimed a seat next to me. George awoke Riley, who wasn't that happy about this.

"Roll call. Jack the Giant Killer?" Ms Storybrook asked.

"Hey, Ms S!" Jack called.

"Sleeping Beauty?"

Everyone turned there head towards Riley who had fallen asleep again.

Coraline, who was sitting next to her, kicked her leg to wake her up.

"Huh? Uh...here." She squeaked out, blushing.

"Dear, would you like some coffee?" Ms. Storybrook asked.

"Oh, no thanks. Coffee keeps me awake." Riley yawned.

Kind of the point.

"Hansel and Gretel?"

"Here!" The twins called out at the same time.

"Snow White?"

"Here." Raven sighed, probably wishing that she could be with her other popular friends. However, they'd abandoned her when Raven started to have to come to these meetings.

"Rapunzel?"

"Coraline." Coraline grumbled, preferring not to be called her true name because it was a vegetable. It's her father's fault, he didn't have to go an steal it.

"Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Here!" I called.

"Hey, Red, can I have a cupcake, please?" George begged before Ms Storybrook could continue.

"Sure." I shrugged, pulling one out my basket and tossing it to him.

"Alright, children. Red, how are the vampires?" Ms Storybrook asked.

"There good. Except Edward. He's depressed; almost ran me over today to prove it." I answered gloomily.

"Well, that's awful!" Lily exclaimed.

"He's not going to try and run over all of us, right? I didn't want to get caught up in this mess." Raven pointed out.

Ignoring her last comment, Cindy answered, "It's probably just a phase."

The whole meeting continued, talking about everything, anything, and nothing.

At the end, I lingered.

"Is something wrong?" Cindy asked.

"...no." I sighed, walking out, head down, hood up.

As I walked out, I snapped my fingers and I was back in my regular clothes and jacket.


	3. What The Hell Is DD-NOS!

"Piper, you have to promise me you won't freak out on me, alright?" Dad said, as we walked into the airport.  
"Uh...why?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Because I know that something Bella says is going to strike a nerve. Just breathe and let it slide over your head, alright?"

"Fine."

"By the way, she thinks you've been going to therapy since you were twelve." Dad said really quickly.

"OK-Wait! What?!" I demanded, my eyes huge as I suddenly stopped walking.  
"Er...remember that time when you disappeared for about three weeks?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well, I might have told your mom about that."  
"Dad!"  
"Sorry! I didn't know what had happened at the time, alright? Still can't believe it, actually." "Well...who would believe that their daughter is an imaginary character?"  
"Apparently me." Dad sighed, putting his arm around me chuckling.  
I rolled my eyes, laughing. Finally, Bella came into sight carrying a large duffel bag and a backpack.  
"Ding dong, I thought the witch was dead." I muttered under my breath, a fake smile plastered on my face as Bella walked closer.  
"Be. Nice." Dad ordered.  
"Hey, Dad, Piper." Bella smiled.  
"Hey, Bells." Dad beamed, taking Bella's bag from her.  
"Hi." I said, after Dad elbowed me in the stomach.  
We made our way to the cruiser, and I heard Bella grumble under her breath.  
"Should've known. We have to take the...cruiser." She slightly shuddered.  
I growled slightly in her direction and Dad shot me a weird look.  
"You need to stay calm, you really wouldn't want to to phase here." Dad whispered.  
Have you ever seen Once Upon A Time? Well, if you have, you'd know that Little Red Riding Hood is also the wolf. Thats why I need my jacket. If I get really mad without it, bam!, instant wolf. There are perks, though, such as awesome hearing, smell, and sight, I've won every track meet our school has ever had, and I'm pretty strong. There is also higher temperature, but thats not really a perk. Just means I really don't like bumping into people 'cause they are ALWAYS freezing. Then there's also the fact that I have to be back at Forks and in the house by sundown. You see, we used to have a girl named Clover. She was an elf from the story about the Elves and the Shoemaker or whatever that story's called. Yeah, well, she was in Port Angeles for the weekend and we've never heard from her again. Ms Storybrook got really worried, so now we all have curfews. Kind of reminds me of  
"Lets just go, I need to be back at Forks before sundown." I sighed.  
We got into the car and about fifteen minutes of awkward silence, Bella finally breaks that silence.  
"Can we get McDonald's?" She asked.  
"Um...there's a diner in Forks that we can eat at." Dad said, as he watched me through the rearview mirror eye the sun nervously.

* * *

It was getting dangerously close to starting to set, which would mean we'd only have another half hour.

"What? Does Piper have a mandatory curfew now?" Bella asked quietly, thinking I couldn't hear, concern lacing her voice.

"Um...yes." Dad said awkwardly. I guess it was sort of true... "Was it given by her therapist?" "...Yes."

"Is she really that bad? Mom said that she has DD-NOS."  
What the hell is that?  
"Er...yea, its getting a lot better, though."  
I glared at the back of my dad's seat, deducing that DD-NOS was not a good thing. Swiftly, I kicked the back of his seat. Hard.

"Pip-" Dad began to yell, but Bella shot him a look.  
"You can't yell at someone with DD-NOS! Their unpredictable, you have no idea how she will react." Bella scolded dad quietly.  
You know, I was starting to really like this new Bella, she was getting me out of trouble.  
We got home in the nick of time, and Dad headed straight to his room while I called Lily. She'd been asking me for tutoring lately and I wanted to make sure we were both free for tomorrow like we'd discussed earlier.  
As the phone rang, I twirled the cord around my finger as I looked at the photos along the wall. There was one that always made me shudder. It was during Bella's last summer in Forks.  
I was already starting to become wary of wolves and the forest, and Bella had dared me to go in. You see, I always have had a...competitive spirit. Plus, I hated it when Bella won.  
While I was in there, I swear I saw a giant black wolf and I freaked.  
When I ran out, I was close to tears. Bella never let me forget it.  
The picture was of Bella 'comforting' me, while I thought it was clear I was trying to get as far away from her as possible, but my small frame was trapped by the eleven, soon to be twelve, year old.  
Finally, after three rings, Lily picked up.  
"Hello?" She asked, her mouth full.  
"What are you eating?"  
"Erm...broccoli?"  
"I'm telling you, you're no longer stuck in a seven year old's body. You're gonna get fat, and then who's going to get eaten by the witch?"  
"Shuddup! I really don't to risk my parents or Jessica over hearing."  
"You know, I told my dad."  
"Your dad's a cop, not the town gossip. Our secret would be around the town in seconds." "Fine, whatever."  
"Are you still coming over tomorrow? I really need help. What in the name of candy is a/b minus c/d?"  
"Didn't you learn that last year?"  
"I never said I understood it."

" , I'm still coming over tomorrow. Tomorrow's Sunday right?"

"No...today is Sunday."  
"Curses! Great, obviously I'm going to have Bella on my back about integrating with students and what not."  
"I'm sure your sister isn't as bad as you remember."  
"Yeah, I'm fairly certain she's worse."  
"Oh, Red. Anywho, whens your birthday again?"  
"February 22...why?"  
"Nothing...Jack and Cindy just wanted-"  
"If you tell them, I will kill you!"  
"Woah! What is with the sudden hostility, Piper?"  
"Nothing, but they've been wanting to throw me a birthday party since forever. They even called my friend on the res once. Thank god that he got creeped out as to how they got his number and hung up immediately."  
"Ah. Well, now I have to tell them!"  
"What?!"  
"You told them mine."  
"You love parties."  
"Potato, potato."  
"Uh, no, I REALLY hate parties."  
"Well, who cares? I. Am. Telling."  
Suddenly, the large beep of the tone sounded through so I angrily hung it back up, crossing my arms.  
"Stupid phone, stupid Lily, stupid Jack, stupid Cindy, stupid- Bella, what are you doing?" I asked the girl raiding the pantry.  
"Trying to find some real food. All you have is unhealthy junk." I noted the 'you' and continued on.  
"Well, you could always go shopping." I suggested.  
"Its too late." Bella sighed.  
"Then go to bed, we have school...which starts at eight, so be up by at the latest seven."  
With that last note, I headed to my room and sighed as I noticed how clean and immaculate Bella's side was.  
I was never a slob, but you couldn't flip a coin on my bed spread.  
Rolling my eyes at Bells cleanliness, I glanced at the clock and took in the time.  
Eleven? Wow...time flew!  
I changed into a baggy shirt and sweats, then climbed into my bed. In seconds, I was asleep, dead to the world.

* * *

My clock rang at five, and I noticed that Bella was still asleep.  
Shrugging, I walked into my closet and changed into a pair of running shorts and a shirt. I tugged my running shoes on, and threw my hair into a high ponytail.  
Quietly, I rode the rail down to the bottom of the stairs.  
I rushed outside and bounced on the balls of my feet as I decided which way to go.

* * *

Going to the bottom of the drive, I turned right and sprinted down the street. I ran throughout the town, the other early birds and a couple teenage insomniacs I knew, called Raven, waved hi. Raven even joined me.  
On her own, Raven was very bearable, but she also reminded me of Leah, who I used to be close friend's with before Sam broke her heart.

We ran for about an hour before Reven, finally stopped.  
"Piper, I swear, you're trying to kill me!" Raven laughed.  
"You want to go home?" I asked.  
"Uh, yeah. School starts in two hours, and perfection doesn't happen in two seconds." "It does it your Snow White."

"Very funny, Red. In all seriousness, I gotta go."  
With that, Raven left and I quickly jogged home.  
Before I got in the shower, I took out a pair of black leggings and a deep red tunic that fell to my knees. It was pretty plain, and had a ribbon that was a shade darker and went around my waist to be tied in the back with short sleeves. I changed my jacket into a black cardigan that stopped at my ribs. I had a red headband to hold my hair back.  
I took my shower and got changed, then it turned out to be seven.  
Bella did all her stuff and was finished in thirty minutes when we heard a car horn.  
I checked the window and saw it was Jake with the car we had worked on forever.  
"Jake!" I exclaimed, opening the window and waving at him.  
"Hey, Piper! Come on, once we get rid of this car, we can get started on the rabbit!" He called. "Serious?! Billy said yes?!"  
"Yep. Get your sister down here already!"  
Closing it, I grabbed my bag and my sister's arm.  
"Dad! Bella's present is here!" I called opening the door.  
Dad was down in the flash.  
"You're kidding! Oh my god! Thanks, dad!" Bella exclaimed.  
"Don't thank me. Your sister and Jake fixed it up, all I did was pay." Dad chuckled.  
"Which reminds me...dad?" I said, holding my hand out for the money he owed Jake and I. "Ugh, I'm an idiot." Dad grumbled, handing Jake and I the money.  
"I hope you'll monitor that money dad." Bella said.  
"What?" Jake said looking at me.  
"Oh, you know, apparently I have DD-NOS." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"And that means..." Jake said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Beats me."  
Jake showed Bella how to work the car and then Jake and Billy were off.  
"Come on, we've gotta go." I said, hopping in the car.  
"Bye, Dad!" I called.  
"See ya!" Bella called.  
We drove to school and parked, but Bella had a hard time getting out.  
"Bella, I may not have a perfect attendance record, but I really would prefer to be on time today. Au revoir. Oh, and good luck." I hopped out of the car and slung my bag on one arm.

At lunch, I sat at the same table as all the other Children of Grimm, as Ms Storybrook calls us.

* * *

"Hey, your that weirdo Piper's sister, right?" I heard Jessica, the school gossip asked. "Um...yea...she's adopted."  
Well, that hurt.  
"So are mine, George and Lily. So odd, those two are. Anyway, do you know anything about their little...gang?"

"Gang?"  
"Yes, gang. Ms Storybrook is encouraging it. Its weird."  
I scoffed and covered my mouth to hold the giggles in.  
If there was a way to reverse this...this curse, Ms Storybrook would be the one literally badgering us to do it.  
"Red, I swear, if you don't tell us what you hear, we're all gonna go crazy." Coraline claimed. Even when she didn't look like Rapunzel, she had extravagantly long hair...well, she did. Once she learned, she got so mad that she hacked all her hair off with a knife so that it landed at her chin.  
"Just Jessica explaining our little 'gang'." I smirked, digging into my mashed potatoes.  
I heard Bella gasp and ask who were the people walking in.  
Turning toward the door, I noticed that it was the Cullen.  
As usual, Edward was mopey.  
Hey, Eddie! Perk up, already! I screamed in my head to cause him to glare at me.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Their the Cullens." Jessica then explained the Cullens. "I swear, Piper rules the weird around this school."  
"She's not wrong." I shrugged.  
"Piper!" Everyone yelled at me, except Riley who was asleep.  
"She just said I ruled the weird of this school." I informed.  
"Oh, well, no one can argue logic." Jack said playfully.  
"Riley's asleep again." George grumbled, glaring at Riley's sleeping form.  
"Oi! Sleeping Beauty, upsie daysie." Jack said, shaking her shoulder.  
"Mmm...42!" She shouted sitting bolt straight causing everyone to collapse into giggles.  
I then realized that everyone was staring and my friends were all blushing like crazy...even Jack!  
Rolling my eyes, I climbed onto the table.  
"Hey! Hows everyones day going? Good? Great. Now, if you will all return to your lunches, we can all pretend none of this happened. Uh-oh...um, I gotta go." I said, blanching as I saw Sam Uley outside through the window.  
Everyone looked at me oddly as I rushed out, stopping at the Cullens first.  
"Please, don't start a fight. Its my fault, I forgot I was supposed to meet him." I told them.  
I walked out of the lunch room and to Sam Uley.  
"Hey, Sammy." I smiled, hugging myself as a cold wind swept through.  
"Hey, Piper. I came to ask about your decision." He said.  
"You know that I can't, Sam. First of all, it would hurt Leah waaaay to much. Secondly, I'm friends with the Cullens. Anyway, didn't you say Paul and Jared were about to phase? Plus, how weird would it be to have a girl wolf?"

"You make a good point. Anyway, can you- can you tell Leah that I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He sighed, filled with remorse.  
"Saaaaam..."  
"Please?"

"I'll see what I can do."  
"Thank you."  
"Its not gonna heal her though."  
"...I-I know."  
With that he ran off to the woods, and I stalked back to school to find out I was late for English. Quickly, I rushed to my locker and grabbed my books, then headed to Ms Storybrook's classroom.  
All the other students had their heads bent over a paper.  
"You're late, Miss Swan." Ms Storybrook noted.  
"I'm so sorry, ma'am." I apologized the way I would only ever apologize to a teacher.  
"Sam again?" She whispered.  
I nodded furiously, and she ran a hand over her face.  
"Alright, you're off the hook...this time." Ms Storybrook said, smiling slightly.  
"Thank you." I mouthed, hurrying off to my desk.  
We were rewriting a fairy-tale.  
Obviously, I chose Little Red Riding Hood.  
I was still in the early stages of planning when the bell rang.  
The rest of the day was fairly boring.  
At the end of the day, I went to the res to hang out with Jake, Quil and Embry.  
And all was normal for a little while.

* * *

**A/N **

**I do not mean to make fun of anyone with DD-NODS, I just wanted to make it obvious that Piper is extremely annoyed as of currently.**  
**By the way, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters *sob* I don't even own Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, Jack the Giant Slayer, Hansel and Gretel, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel, or Snow White. I just own Piper, Cindy, Jack, George and Lily, Riley, Coraline, and Raven. **

**PEACE AND PEACHES!**


	4. Baseball and Bella? Total Opposites!

Jacob, Quil, Embry, and I decided to go to the beach.  
I was sitting cross-legged on the beach laughing and cheering Jacob on as the three dorks wrestled in the sand.  
A loud crack in the woods behind me startled me very much, but upon observation it was just Sam.  
The boys were too preoccupied to notice him (boys! I swear...), so I just waved at him slightly and turned back to the hilarious goofs.  
It got late, and I stood up, brushing sand off my skirt.  
"Well, I've gotta go. See ya later!" I yelled to them.  
"See ya!" Embry called back.  
"Bye, Piper!" Quil yelled.  
"Adios!" Jake shouted.  
I ran home, and as I closed the door, a delicious smell reached my nose.  
Rushing into the kitchen, I noticed that Bella was cooking.  
"Bella?! You can cook?" I asked, shocked.  
"Yes." She said, sounding amused.  
"Well, I hope you can keep up with this girl's appetite." Dad chuckled, messing with my hair. "Dad." I groaned.  
"You all like spaghetti, right?" Bella asked.  
"Absolutely." Dad smiled.  
"Spaghetti's cool." I shrugged.  
That night was the first time in ages that Dad and I had a home cooked meal.  
You see, I can't cook, either. Mainly because I grew up with Dad.

* * *

About a month passed, and Bella was growing increasingly more fixated with the Cullens, Edward in particular.  
It was after school, and Bella was waiting for me by leaning on her car door with earbuds in, a book in hand.  
The ground was exceedingly icy, and I almost slipped down the stair, but obviously I didn't. The Grimm brothers couldn't let any of their characters have an imperfection like that.  
As I got to the bottom of the school stairs, I jumped back as Tyler's car zoomed by and slipped on a patch of ice, running into Bella's car.  
"Bella!" I yelled, running to the accident a little faster than a normal person, but not one was paying attention to me at the moment.  
When I got there, Bella looked shock and there was a large dent in Tyler's car. My stomach and heart switched places for a moment.  
"The dent was my fault." Edward said from right next to me.  
"Thanks." I whispered to him, as he went back to his family.  
In minutes, Bella was being loaded into an ambulance, and I drove her car to the hospital. God, its great to be 16 with a license! Luckily for me, Lily actually forgot to tell Jack and Cindy my birthday. Woo hoo!  
I was the first to get there and Carlisle was looking Bella over as Tyler kept apologizing.  
"Is she going to be alright, Carlisle?" I asked, worriedly.  
"She'll be fine." He said with a small chuckle.

Dad rushed in and, after shouting at Tyler, fretted over Bella. By the time we got home, the phone was ringing off the hook. Quickly, I grabbed it.  
"Hello?"

"Bella! Are you alright?!"  
Renee.  
"Um...actually, its Piper."  
"Piper? Where's Bella?!"  
OK, I'll just pretend that doesn't hurt... "She's right here.'

I gave the phone to Bella, and after about ten minutes of constantly assuring Renee that she was fine, she stalked into the family room where Dad and I were watching TV.  
"You had to tell mom, dad?" Bella grumbled, sitting down next to me on the couch.  
"She's your mom, Bella. What was I supposed to do?" Dad asked.

"Plus, she called me! I don't even know her number!" I exclaimed, laughing slightly. Bella rolled her eyes and a while later the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" I said, jumping up and running to the door.  
Behind the door was, well, every single Child of Grimm I knew of.

"What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Can we come in?" Raven asked, looking over her shoulder. "Please?"  
I opened the door wider and noticed that George was carrying an unconscious Lily.  
"Oh my god! What happened?" I demanded.  
"Can we leave the questions for later?" Jack asked.  
"Absolutely." I said.  
I rushed into the living room.  
"Dad, Bella, can you go to your rooms for a sec?" I asked.  
"Piper...does this have to do with-"  
"Yes, Dad, it does."  
In a flash, he was out of the room and up the stairs.  
He never really liked dealing with supernatural things.  
"What's wrong?" Bella asked, as George carried in an unconscious Lily who he laid on the couch.  
"Will you get a cool washcloth for me Ri-" A small snore escaped Riley's lips as she slept on the armchair. "Raven?"  
"Sure." Raven said, rushing off to the kitchen.  
Moments past before she came back with a damp washcloth and handed it to me.  
"Thank you." I said, lying the cloth on Lily's head. "George, what happened?!"  
"I don't know. She said she wasn't feeling too well, so she went to her room to lie down. I went to ask her what we had for homework and she was like this." George said.  
Bella was just standing off to the side in shock.  
"There has to be...a reason!" I exclaimed.  
"Piper, we've thought of everything. Theres no reason Lily should be like this." Jack said.  
"No logical reason at least." Coraline said in a spiteful tone.  
"OK, if you don't care, why in the world are you here?!" Cindy asked, turning on Coraline angrily.

* * *

"You know what! I don't know! I also don't know why I can't be normal! I don't know why you people had to come into my life! I. Don't. Know!" Coraline yelled at Cindy.

"Then just leave!" Cindy shouted back.  
"Guys, this isn't helping. Coraline, we get it. You don't like us. Do you really think your really that pleasant to be around? Cindy, you're worried about Lily, we all are. Now, will you guys chill?" Jack asked exasperatedly.

There was a tense silence as no one knew what to say.  
"You know its bad when Jack's the voice of reason." I smirked causing smiles and rolling of eyes to be exchanged.  
Suddenly, Lily stirred slightly.  
"Lily?" I asked softly, shaking her shoulder slightly.  
"Mm! Come on mom, five more minutes?" Lily grumble-asked, flipping onto her stomach.  
"Its Piper." I said blandly.  
"Huh?" Lily asked, sitting up rubbing an eye lazily and giving me the expression of a quizzical black cat. "Piper. What are you doing in my house?"  
"You're in mine, actually."  
"What? What happened?"  
"How about you tell us that." George said, hugging his sister.  
"OK, now, I am really confused." Lily chuckled.  
"I found you in your room, passed out." George explained.  
"Oooh. How'd that happen? I remember falling asleep...couldn't you wake me up?" Lily asked confused.  
"Lily, the only person alive who could sleep through an argument between Cindy and Coraline is Riley." Raven said in all seriousness, gesturing to the girl who was still passed out on the armchair.  
"I slept through an argument between Cindy and Coraline?! Man, I always miss the fun stuff." Lily pouted.  
"Suuuure, the fun stuff. I have mentioned we're fraternal twins, right?" George asked, looking at all of us, obviously worried about his sister's sanity.  
"Only...five billion times." I laughed.  
"Um...Piper, I scheduled to go out with Jessica and Angela tonight, to go shopping, um, dinner's in the fridge." With that Bella left.  
"I didn't know my sister liked Bella." Lily said furrowing her eyebrows once Bella left. "Or Angela for that matter."  
"Well, when was the last time you actually talked to your sister?" Raven asked, one eyebrow raised.  
"Good point..." Lily shrugged.  
"Back to the topic, though, what are we going to do about this?" George asked.  
"We'll bring it up at the next meeting." I said.  
"What? Piper-"  
"Look, its Friday night. Ms Storybrook is either asleep, or actually has a life. Plus, do any of you know where she lives?"  
"I'm guessing the first one, and she won't tell us where she lives." Cindy shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, and noticed the time.

"Woah! You guys have to get home." I said.  
"Uh...yeah." Lily smirked, looking at the time too.  
Within minutes, everyone was out, trying to get home before sundown. Chuckling, I sat down and flipped on Bambie. That deer is just too damn cute!

* * *

"Piper. Piiiiiper. Piiiiiiiiiiper. Piiiiiiiiiiiper." A voice sang in my ear annoyingly. "Mm, Alice?" I asked, opening my eyes and just saw blurry shapes.  
After rubbing my eyes, it was proven that it was Alice,  
"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"Do you want to play baseball?" She asked me like I was a little kid.  
"No." I said.  
"Pleeeeeaaaase. Esme, for once, is going to play. We need you for the teams to be even." "Who's gonna be ref?"  
"Your sister."  
That got me up.  
"Bella knows?!" I exclaimed.  
"Well, 'bout vampires...I thought she knew about you."  
"Uh, she DOESN'T."  
"Well, now miiiiight be a good time to tell her."  
"Yeah, maybe. What time is it?" I asked, stretching.  
"Uh...twelve." Alice answered after looking at her watch.  
"I slept that long?!"  
"Yeah...are you comin' or what?"  
"Sure, just let me get dressed."  
I rushed upstairs and threw on some clothes appropriate for baseball and my bat and glove, then headed out with Alice.  
We made it to the diamond and I walked over to Rose who was just leaning on a tree.  
"Hey, Rose." I smiled, twirling my bat around.  
"Hey." She smirked.  
"You alright?"  
"...Yeah."  
"Your about as happy that Bella knows as I am."  
"And you're unhappy about this?"  
"Would you want to tell your adopted sister that you are a fictional character?"  
"No, not really."  
"Yeah, well, I kind of have to now."  
Rose just smiled at me and rolled her eyes.  
"I hate running." Bella claimed as she got off Edward's back.  
"Wait, Eddie are you actually playing?" I asked, cocking my head at Edward.  
"Yes..." He said hesitantly, not sure where I was going to take this.  
"Thank god, you are officially not depressed. I mean, seriously, do you know how annoying you can be? And, I was losing to Jasper...Jasper sucks at baseball!" I exclaimed.  
"Thats right- Hey!" Jasper yelled, glaring at me.

"Uh-oh." I blanched, running as fast as I can into the forest.

Eventually, Jasper caught me and dragged me back to the diamond.  
"Just call them as you see 'em Bella." Esme smiled at Bella.  
"She thinks we cheat." I said slyly.  
"I know you cheat." Esme corrected causing me to roll my eyes.  
We played for a while, and Bella was obviously extremely confused, but she wasn't going to admit it.  
Suddenly, Alice called a timeout and quickly explained that the nomad vampires that had been hanging around for some time were coming this way, and they were too close for us to get Bella away.  
"Its no use, I could smell her from across the field." Rose responded to Edward fussing with Bella's hair to hide her human scent.  
"Here, take my scarf." I said, wrapping a scarf I'd brought around Bella's neck.  
"Piper, you're human." Bella reminded.  
"Yeah, but she smells like a mutt. You'll be safe." Emmett scoffed.  
"Will you shut up? You smell like fake lemonade, waaaay too sweet." I fake puked.  
This just caused Bella to become a lot more confused.  
The nomads entered the clearing.  
A dark skinned male vampire with dreadlocks and odd, old clothing walked in first.  
Then, it was a male blond with a leather jacket, jeans, and a tribal looking necklace.  
Lastly, was a woman with fiery red hair and a fur coat.  
The trio had matching crimson eye color.  
"We thought we heard a game, we wanted to know if you could use some more players." The dark skinned vampire informed.  
"Yes, in fact, some of our family was just about to leave." Carlisle said.  
Edward took Bella's hand and us three started to leave, but the wind blew the wrong way, causing the scarf to fall and her smell to reach the blonde.  
"You brought a snack." The blonde hissed, sounding psychotic.  
As he went to attack Bella, everyone jumped into action, growling and hissing, Carlisle being the only one to stop Edward.  
"Perhaps, you should leave." Carlisle suggested, looking at the dark skinned vampire again.  
"It does appeared as though we have overstayed our welcome. James, Victoria, we are leaving." The dark skinned walked away and eventually the other two did also, but it was way to easy.  
"Edward, what is wrong with this?" I asked, as we all started to pack up quickly.  
"I saw the blonde's mind, he's a tracker. Hunting is a sport, and I just made this the most exciting game he has ever seen. A whole coven of strong vampires and an odd smelling girl,"  
I shot him a look that he just ignored, "protecting what to him is like a hamburger. He rarely loses." Edward explained.  
We decided that Bella needed to get out of here, and while Edward and Bella went to get Bella's stuff, the rest of us went to the Cullen household.  
We were discussing what to do in the driveway, when the dark skinned vampire walked up, hands raised.

"I've come to warn you." He said. "My name is Laurent. In my two hundred years, I have never seen such senses as James. They are completely unparalleled. And the woman, Victoria, will be with him for the long haul."

Of course, he explained this in much more detail...but I've got a rotten memory.

When Edward and Bella showed up, Edward wasn't happy that Laurent was here, but was more at ease when he learned that he was just warning us about James.  
"I've fought our kind. Their hard to kill, but not impossible." Jasper said, as we all walked in the garage.

The Cullens were just a flurry of movement, everywhere at once as Rosalie was being Miss Resistant.  
Eventually, it was decided that Alice and Jasper would take Bella to Phoenix. Uh...what about me?

"You're going to make a diversion to California." Edward explained.  
"Edward. I need to be home. Now. I have to get permission to leave Forks. Let alone Washington!" I exclaimed.  
The problem seemed to finally dawn on Edward.  
"Can you run home?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I shrugged.  
Just might get attacked by some crazy person from a fairytale, but who cares?! Bella's in trouble.  
I ran home, my hands in the pockets of my red jacket as I walked up the stairs.  
When I walked in, I expected to be grounded for staying out past dark, but...my dad was too worried and upset about Bella.  
Dejected and disappointed, I walked to my room and just laid on my bed looking at the ceiling. My phone beeped and I looked at it to see Jake's smiling face.  
Jake: HEY! Where r u? U haven't com 2 the res lately. Wat kind of best friend r u?! :P Piper: Sorry, just A LOT of Drama going on lately.  
Jake: Ugh, I hate drama.  
Piper: *eye roll* duh, its drama.  
Jake: ...drama.  
Piper: U doing anything 2morrow?  
Jake: No, just been waiting with this beat down rabbit.  
Piper: Waiting for wat?  
Jake: U! U made me SWEAR that I wouldn't start working on it w/out u, 'member?!  
Piper: RIGHT! Oh...Wanna work on it 2morrow?  
Jake: Yes, I do.  
Piper:...wat, are we getting married now?  
Jake: You are such a joy Piper Swan  
Piper: C ya 2morrow.  
I know, what kind of sister am I. Bella might get killed by a sadistic vampire and I'm here making plans with my best friend. Well, lets see, I'm the kind of sister whose only friends she didn't have to be friends with were taken away by her sister.

* * *

**A/N:**  
**I know, I know, I'm sort of rushing through Twilight but this is supposed to be an IMPRINT story (obviously) and I really want to get to New Moon/Eclipse. **


End file.
